leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Legend Terrain
. Going clockwise from the top, bosses visible in this screenshot are (behind the text), , , , , and .]] Legend Terrain (Japanese: レジェンド大陸 Legend Continent) is the final area in Pokémon Rumble World, available after obtaining Rank 50. The Legend Balloon is required for access. __TOC__ All stages in Legend Terrain feature a Legendary Pokémon: * (Sky Crest Range Special) * (Meteorite Parkland Special) * (Tomb of Nightmares Special) * (Bastion of Beginnings Special) * (Primeval Thicket Special) * (Mineral Crust Hollow Special) Bastion of Beginnings Unlike every other stage in the game, "Bastion of Beginnings: Special" has a completely unique enemy list of all Eeveelutions. Each group of enemies in the Special area features one Eeveelution and a group of Eevee. All other areas have a standard set of enemies. Mew is featured as a regular random enemy instead of a boss encounter and is the only enemy who can appear in all four versions of the stage; the odds of it appearing are based on the number of stars for the area being visited, with better odds for more stars. In the Special version of the stage, it will always appear with a horde of Sylveon, who otherwise only appear in the boss chamber. Arceus The boss of the Special section is , who can appear in its normal form but can also appear with any of its Plates in place. The Plate in use is pre-determined by the date, and is the same for everyone on that day. The order of Plate appearance is according to the following order from the game. Day 1 is presumed to be a Normal-type Arceus here for illustration purposes, but it's possible for a player to encounter any of the types first, at which point the order can be followed from then on. For an example, if a player encounters a Bug-type Arceus on the first visit to the area and player revisits the area the next day, the Arceus encountered will be a Ghost-type Arceus. The following day will have a Steel-type Arceus, and so on. After Arceus appears as a Fairy-type, it will go back to a Normal-type Arceus the next day. Pokémon List Arceus's changing type is reflected in the following table. The type shown is the type that will be found by players battling Arceus on today's date as listed in UTC time (at the top of the page); depending on the player's actual date, the result will differ according to the table above by one day. Meteorite Parkland Mineral Crust Hollow Unown Unown appears as a regular enemy in all sections of the Mineral Crust Hollow. Its shape depends on the day of the month. If it's the first, it's "A", the second, "B" and so on, with "!" and "?" showing up on the 27th and 28th day respectively. On the 29th, 30th and 31st, a random shape appears. Pokémon List Primeval Thicket can both be caught in any of its three cloaks. Unlike in the main games, Burmy's cloak does not change after battling in different areas. Sky Crest Range Tomb of Nightmares In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Terre Mythique |de=Legendengefilde |it=Continente Leggenda |es=Tierra Legendaria }} de:Legendengefilde es:Tierra Legendaria fr:Terre Mythique